Lima Lake
by HeYa4Life
Summary: Santana gets sent to Lima Lake for the summer and she meets who she thinks, is the most beautiful girl in the world. What will Santana do? I suck at summaries. Thanks to natxtk for helping me with this.


**Santana's POV:**

"Mami, what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Packing your bags hija." She replied calmly while throwing stuff into my giant suitcase.

"Why?! What did I do?!" I was not happy about this, what is she doing?

"What have you not done Santana? You go out to parties all the time and come home drunk at five in the morning. I'm not having this anymore, you're going to spend the summer with your uncle Sebastian at Lima Lake." She stated with a tone of finality. But I wasn't letting this go without a fight, I fought back in the best way I knew possible, with Spanish, "Te odio! (I hate you!) ¿Por qué haces esto a mí? (Why are you doing this to me?) No quiero pasar todo el verano con su tío Sebastián. (I don't want to spend the entire summer with uncle Sebastian.) ¿Qué clase de nombre es Lago Lima de todos modos? (What kind of name is Lima Lake anyways?) Probablemente todas las maderas y cabañas de madera. (It's probably all woods and little log cabins.) Te odio mami, te odio, te odio, te odio. (I hate you mami, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.) No me gusta en absoluto. (I don't like this at all.)" I finished my little rant but mami seemed unfazed by it.

"Hija, you have to go, I already booked the flight, you leave in an hour. Oh and also," She waved my cell in front my face "I'm keeping this. One hour Santana, finish packing." And with that she walked out the door.

* * *

So, that's how I managed to end up on this stupid plane from California to Lima Lake. I really don't want to go. I mean, it's probably really boring with nothing to do. Plus I have to spend the whole summer with uncle Sebastian. Sure, he's the cool uncle and really the only person I like in the family but a whole summer with him? That's just a little too much. I love him but he can get super annoying sometimes. I already miss California, I would always hook up with guys but I never really liked it because I'm a lady lover but just haven't came out yet. I pulled my iPod out of my carry on, put my headphones and shut my eyes. This is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

A couple of hours later I woke up and found out that we were about to land in Lima. Here we go, I thought. I walked into the arrivals lobby and immediately saw my uncle Sebastian waiting for me. I could easily pick him out in the crowd, tall, muscular, handsome, Hispanic. All of the Lopez's had a fiery attitude but my uncle Sebastian was really tame. "Hey Santana." Sebastian greeted me.

"Hey uncle Seb." Okay yes, I call him uncle Seb, what? It's easier calling him that than Sebastian all the time.

"How are you kiddo?" I rolled my eyes at that comment. He noticed, "Okay come on Santana, I'm kidding."

"Uh huh" I replied and he give me a playful shove and I grinned. Okay, this might not be too bad of a summer at all. We continued walking until uncle Seb cam to a stop at a truck.

"Here, Santana, give me that bag of yours." I handed him the bag and he threw it into the bed of the truck with ease. I got into the truck and put my seatbelt on. Uncle Seb got in just a few seconds later, "So, Santana, looking forward to a super fun filled action packed adventurous summer?!" He said humourously.

"Haha." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Santana, it's not that bad. I bet you'll like it actually."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded his head as a silent confirmation. We talked a little more until I realised that we had actually drove out of Lima.

"Hey, uh Lima's back that way Seb."

"I know that smart-ass. We're going to Lima _Lake_ remember. It's outside of Lima."

"Then why is it named Lima Lake if it isn't in Lima?"

"I dunno Santana." He shrugged. I decided to give up and decided to shut my eyes again.

It was only about twenty minutes later when there was a tapping on my window, the truck had stopped. I opened my eyes and they went huge. "Holy crap! You live here?!"

He nodded, "Not what you were expecting, was it?"

"Hell no!" It was a three floor white mansion with a balcony and a front porch. I stared in awe, my house in Cali was nothing like this, like, at all.

"Awww little Sanny's speechless." Uncle Seb cooed.

"Shut up!" I said embarrassed and a small blush started to creep up my neck.

"Oh, someone's embarrassed." He continued to tease.

I got out of the car and launched myself at him shouting at him to stop making fun of me. He lifted me up and carried me with ease around to the back yard.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Teaching you a little lesson, Missy." He continued walking and soon he was on the docks where a boat was parked. Seriously he has a boat as well? I continued to struggle but it was no use. Uncle Seb reached the end and threw me into the water. I sunk under like a rock and I came back up spluttering while I found uncle Seb laughing his ass off.

"Not. Funny." I growled as I pulled myself out the water.

"Now, now Santana, you aren't a dog. No need to growl." He teased still chuckling.

"Really? I'm soaked now, thanks by the way."

"Oh no problem, anytime. Move it, go pick a room, get showered and get unpacked then do something. Your Mami told me you aren't allowed to stay in your room for the whole of summer break."

"Okay fine." I grumbled.

"Oh and Santana sweetie!" He called in an overly sweet voice. I turned around and glared at him. "Shoes off at the door Honey." He waved and wiggled his hips, i couldn't help but laugh at this. God, he's an awesome uncle. I got to the back door and made a show of kicking my shoes off and I swear I heard him chuckle behind me. I smirked and walked inside where my bag was sitting at the foot of the stairs. I looked around the bottom floor first, not even bothering about being soaked anymore. A large living room complete with a 42" TV, three 3 seater couches and a games console. I then walked into what looked like a gym room. Trust uncle Seb to have one of these. Bench presses, treadmills, weights, punch bags, you name it, he had it. I walked out and saw the kitchen, fairly large with marble counters, following into a large dining room with a hard oak table and eight chairs around it. I walked upstairs and looked around the rooms there. I couldn't be bothered walking up anymore stairs so I chose a room looking out over the back yard. It's a nice room, double bed, walk in closet, still in one of those I thought and chuckled, an en suite bathroom. I went for a quick shower and when I came out I went to my suitcase and pulled out black running shorts, a pink sports bra and white running shoes. I pulled my still damp hair into a ponytail and got dressed, I grabbed my iPod and headed out.

"I'm going for a run!" I yelled.

"Damn it Santana. No need to yell." Uncle Seb said as he made his way into the living room.

"Crap, sorry, didn't mean that. Okay, well I'm going for a run."

"Yeah I kinda gathered that when you practically burst my eardrum." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Stick to the road though, don't want you getting lost."

"Okay, thanks, bye." I smiled and waved at him.

Around about my third lap around I had had a look at all the other there weren't very many and some were bigger than uncle Seb's. I gave up with my music so i tucked into my arm band. I was just finishing my third lap when I heard someone giggling. It was the most beautiful giggle I'd ever heard. It was followed by a small dog barking a few times. As I ran past I looked over and saw the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen, ever. I was in awe. Blonde with freckles. She looked up and beautiful blue orbs stared into mine. The next thing I was aware of I was on the ground clutching my leg, crap. I must have tripped, how cliche. The mysterious blonde rushed over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Her voice was so soft and caring, I almost melted.

"I- uhh- uhm." Damn it Lopez, speak.

"Of course you aren't okay. God I'm so stupid."

"Uh- uhmm." I couldn't speak, what's wrong with me?

"Don't stand up okay?" The blonde said with a worried expression on her face.

"N-no I'm okay." I jumped up, finally finding my words. I instantly regretted standing up because there was a burning pain in my leg. I started to tumble backwards but two strong, slim arms wrapped around my waist to keep me steady.

"I told you not to stand up silly. I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce."

"S-Santana Lopez." I said.

"Here let me help you inside and I'll patch you up."

"No, I'm fine, honestly." I took a step forward but almost fell again. Yet again two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Just listen to me Santana okay?" I just nodded and let her lead me into her house, she was carrying most of my weight. She guided me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. She started rummaging around in cupboards and while she did that I looked down at my leg for the first time since I fell, my ankle was starting to swell a bit and I'd cut my shin, crap. Someone who looked like her dad came walking into the kitchen, he looked shocked to see me sitting there. "Everything thing okay Brittany?" He asked the girl who now had her head in a cupboard underneath the sink.

"Yup, it's all good dad, just helping Santana, she fell when she was running." Brittany's dad nodded and reached his hand out to me, "I'm Peter and you are Santana?"

"Lopez." I finished.

"Oh, you're Sebastian's niece, he's been telling everyone so much about you coming to stay for the summer."

I blushed. Damn you uncle Seb.

"Don't worry Santana you'll have a great summer here, especially if you get to know the rest of the teenagers here. Brittany's friends with them all. Everyone knows everyone basically around here." I nodded and then Brittany came back over with the First-Aid kit.

"I'll leave you two girls alone then?"

"Bye dad." Brittany said.

"Bye Mr. Pierce." I said.

"Okay, leg up on the chair." Brittany instructed, I did as I was told. Brittany got to work, she unzipped the bag and went over to get some paper towel then wet it and brought it back over. She knelt down next to me and said, "I'm just going to clean the blood away okay?" I just nodded, fantasied by her. She was very careful and her touch was featherlight. She finished and the cut didn't look as bad as it did before. She pulled out an antiseptic wipe next and I flinched. Brittany saw this and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Santana, it won't hurt much." I nodded and she put the wipe flat down on the cut. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from swearing because I swear to God, that hurt a bitch. My leg jerked and Brittany looked up at me, "Sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay." I answered. Brittany removed the wipe and pulled a band-aid out of the First-Aid kit and placed it over the cut.

"There we go, all fixed up. Oh wait! Your ankle." I giggled quietly, she's so cute. Wait, what was that? Did I just say that she's cute? Never mind. While my mind was racing Brittany unlaced my shoe and removed it. My ankle was quite swollen now and I grimaced as Brittany removed my shoe. "Sorry." She mumbled again.

"S'okay." Brittany took out the bandage and wrapped up my ankle. "Okay." She said, "All better. Do you want me to help you home?"She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure, thanks by the way." I replied.

"No problem." She helped me and put my arm around her shoulders, tingles. She then put her arm around my waist, more tingles. She picked up my shoe and then led me outside. Brittany was taller than me so she could support me easily. Seb's house was only a few down from Brittany's anyway so it didn't take long. We walked through the front door and uncle Seb saw me limping. "Santana, honey what happened?" His usually amused voice was now laced with worry.

"She's fine Sebastian, Santana just tripped when she was running. I patched her up though. She's as good as new, she might hurt a bit for the next few days or so." Brittany unwrapped her arm from around my waist and I immediately missed the tingles. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight Sebastian?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think so. Want to come Santana?" He asked.

"Yes!" I answered a bit too quickly and enthusiastically. Brittany giggled, god, how I love that giggle. Uncle Seb just looked at me, smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay well, see you guys in a few hours then." Brittany said as she walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder and waved and then she was gone. After the door shut I went upstairs as fast as my injury would let me. I got to my room and threw open my suitcase, I started to rummage through it to find something to wear. Maybe this summer won't be as bad as I thought.


End file.
